One piece : CP-0: Royal legacy
by alexrusso89
Summary: Spandam and three other agents are killed, Rob Lucci recruits two pirates into the fold Charlotte Katakuri and Portgas D. Jessi. Now CP-0 set out to make their legend and legacy even greater
1. Chapter 1

Enies lobby

"Open up." Stussy yelled. She currently stands in front of a Grand door waking up the beast. The door slowly opened revealing a large entrance way. Stussy was accompanied by only Funkfreed, Lucci had decided that the less people that knew, the better.

Suddenly the door opend.

"What are you doing here Kalifa?"

"Well this is my house." Replied Kalifa, turning her body and walking inside the house, inviting the two to follow him.

"Sure, guess you didnt abandon this place like everyone else" Funkfreed put out his cigar inside the building just to make sure he doesn't start any fire. Enies Lobby has seen enough tragedy.

"Now what do I owe this pleasure." Kalifa sat across from the duo, behind her the fire crackled. She looked serious.

"We will be quick." Stussy went straight to the point " Was Strawhat Luffy the cause of the buster call?"

"I'm gonna be straight with you here." Kalifa said coldly . "The Strawhat pirates werent behind the Buster call, it was that idiot Spandam."

"Its capital offense to lie to us " Stussy said .

"I am not lying, I'm telling you the..."

Suddenly Stussy pulled out her Den Den Mushi and made a call, " Ok we gotta go, thanks Kalifa, it was good seeing " and with that the duo left.

Howling Wolf Island

"Hmm I don't know about that." Spandam said. "You can't just enter Kaido's territory and not expect resistance."

"We did not come here for Kaido." Kaku pointed out. "We came for Strawhat Luffy."

"Oh is that so?" Rob Lucci placed his Den Den mushi back into his pocket. " How could you." He turned quickly to Spandam and stabbed him through his chest. Spandam fell forward and landed on the leopard's shoulder.

"Why..." Was all he could say before falling on his face. Kaku turned around and took out the three unnamed CP-0 agents.

" That was the World Government" Rob said, he turned to Kaku "Spandam was the one who caused the buster call at Enies Lobby?" The leopard said

"Alright." Kaku said

" As of now Cipher Pol 0 has dropped the Aigis from its name were CP-0 " Rob said

" Guess we need some new recruits " Kaku said " Ill let the government know "

" No, Orphans will take too long" Rob said " Tell them we need some Pirates "

Kaku nodded

On the wake of the death of Spandam and the other Cipher Pol agents, the story was spun to make it look like they were killed by some pirates for entering Kaido's terroritry. Meanwhile Rob and Fleet admiral Akainu were busy selecting a couple of pirates to join CP-0.


	2. Chapter 2

Marine HQ G-1

"I understand your skepticism of my offer but you have no friends, I need your power. Therefore we can work together on this." Rob Lucci said "Indeed, as I've stated, everything you do will be justified by the Gorosei and the World Government." He continued, surveying the two prospects, they were restricted by the sea stone cuffs so they were severely weakened. "I have asked for the two of you since you are prominent criminals that deserve a second chance. We have some positions in Cipher Pol open."

"So we'll be your slave?" Said Charlotte Katakuri who was surprise to find himself at the marine HQ.

"No, as members of my crew "

"Tsk it's better than rotting in a prison...I'm in." Portgas D. Jessi said. "I can't return to the Big Mon pirates so i guess you have a deal." Katakuri said

"Excellent" Rob said " Welcome aboard" the duo looked at him " Do not worry ill have your things shipped to my ship " He continued. Jessi and Katakuri nodded " Now lets go to the ship " Rob said " We have a prisoner to catch"

It took almost two days to arrive near Dressrosa. The crew sat around the deck of the hound of justice, discussing their plan once more. Although they feel that Doflamingo was too smart for his own good and was able to change some layouts while he's been away in order to eliminate any possibility of treachery.

In the past few days, the allies have been fitting in quiet nicely even though they were strangers and enemies the day prior. Though all their planning would not prepare them for what was to come, an invitation by Doflamingo.

"What the hell is this?" Kaku dropped the invitation in the table where everyone got a chance to look at it. Rob was the first to read it and handed it to Kaku then now everyone was reading it. He was looking outside the window, directly at Dressrosa with a confused expression. Stussy decided to pick up the letter and read it out loud so that everyone could understand what was going on.

"To Rob Licci, From former Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo. I sincerely apologize. Therefore as a sign of my humility, I formally invite you to join me in enjoying the prime entertainment of Dressrosa...The colosseum !" Stussy finished reading the invitation then she read the instructions. "Should you accept, I will be personally waiting for you on the port and a complete escort. Then it will be a few hours journey to the palace where you shall enjoy my complete hospitality. And you will also get first knowledge on what the grand prize would be. Also bring as many people as you like, I wish for you and your friends to feel safe as I wish no harm towards you."

"So there goes our plans out the window." Jessi sat back on her chair processing what she heard from the letter.

"Like I told you all, Doflamingo always has a plan..." Funkfreed sat back on his chair, scratching his head as all their plan was gone now, Doflamingo knew they were coming.

"It's got to be a trap." Stated Katakuri who was drinking a cup of tea.

"Definitely." Agreed the group, Rob turned around and looked at everyone, they all stopped what they were doing and prepared for what Rob was going to say.

"Listen, it is a trap but I'm going to take it." Suddenly an uproar of multiple voices echoed in the room of their disapproval. Although Rob simply raised his hands and everyone stopped, all except for Stussy who wanted her voice to heard screaming from the top of her lungs.

"...you're no use to us dead!" She yelled although quickly realizing that everyone was silent already.

"While I thank you for your care, I believe that I have a plan." Lucci chuckled and began his plan. "I will go play Doflamingo's game, we will use his invitation to set a trap of our own. And once we are ready we will arrest him and bring him in. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement on the Captain's orders.

"And if he resists?" Asked Jessi.

"Then we kill him, everyone get some rest we got a long day ahead of us." Lucci ordered and everyone drifted back to their room.

Just as promised, everyone was set to go to their designated missions. Everyone got their own golden snail so that it would be a secure feed.

Rob Lucci arrived on the port alongside His crew.

True to his words, Donquixote Doflamingo was waiting at the dock, along with his commanders.

"Welcome Rob Lucci and Cipher Pol!" He had his hands extended to shake the hands of Rob, which he took. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation"

"Kinda made me curious." Rob replied.

"Ah, I see"

Doflamingo and the Cipher Pol crew headed to the Coliseum.

"Please take your seat, I will just address the crowd." He showed Rob and his crew their seats which they took.

"I wonder what's the big fuss is about." Said Jessi looking around at the crowd of people all around the colosseum it was filled all the way through, up to the top row.

"Something about a big prize, atleast that's what I heard." Said Kaku making sure that his voice was not loud.

"Attention citizens of Dressrosa! Today is not like any other day, thousands of strong and capable fighters have joined in hopes to obtain a valuable prize. I promised that this is a prize far greater than money, far greater than fame, it is a prize that will change the world. Feast your eyes on the center of the Colosseum!" Doflamingo pointed at the podium that was wrapped in clothe. Then Pica stood beside it pulling the clothe away revealing a coconut fruit that blue in color. Suddenly people started to freak out. People were jumping out of there seat and some of them tried to make a run for the fruit although they were quickly dealt with by Pica.

"The Grandprize for the winner of the tournament is..." Drumroll began to play and Doflamingo pointed at the fruit once more yelling from the top of his lungs. "THE INU INU NO MI MODEL KITSUNE!"

Collectively everyone had the same reaction.

Portgas D. Jessi's eyes widened slightly at the surprise Doflamingo gave everyone.

"What the fu..."


	3. Chapter 3

"So how do you like the stakes?" Doflamingo sat on his chair right behind Rob Lucci.

"Interesting, how'd you acquire such a rare fruit, and why not use it yourself." Asked Lucci.

"I got the fruit from someone i know..and I figured you were going to pass by here since the whole fiasco...so I decided to put it up for grabs." Replied Doflamingo. "What use will I have with it, the only fruit I've ever wanted is the Ope Ope fruit, but as fate would have it someone has it, Trafalgar Law."

"Boss" Jessi said, Rob lucci looked at her

" I want that fruit " Jessi stated

Rob nodded " Then go and win it " he said.

Jessi then left to enter the battle.

"And also...I might need your help with another Emperor...you see we're not going to be in good terms after I took you into Dressrosa." Doflamingo said from behind him.

"Is that right?" Said Lucci although was cut off when the proctor announced that Mr. Store won block A with ease.

"Looks like Bartolomeo won the crazy block B." Lucci found it interesting to find that the Bartolomeo guy simply crossed his fingers and created barriers. A strange ability indeed.

"Good for him indeed, looks like you're quiet popular." Doflamingo pointed at Bartolomeo who was waving feverishly. The stage was reseted as it was basically destroyed from the last Block.

Then the match in Block C began, with Don Chinjao unleashing his emperor's haki to effectively knock out most of the fighters. Although the strong willed remained fighting, they started to knock each other out.

Lucci watched as Jessi simply weaved through the fighters and avoided any major battle, yet he felt the deadly stare of Don Chinjao. The old man decided it was time to release all his anger, he did not care. A loud cheer could be heard. Doflamingo definitely heard explosions, and his smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"If I may be excuse, it seems that theirs trouble I need to attend to." Doflamingo tried to head for the stairs only to be stopped by Lucci's grip on his forearm.

"You're not going anywhere." He tightened his grip but Doflamingo pulled away before his bones was crushed.

"What the hell is this?" Exclaimed the former Shichibukai.

"For your crime you must pay!" Before Doflamingo could react, Lucci covered his hands in arnament haki and punched Doflamingo in the guts. Although Lucci was disappointed to find how easy Doflamingo was defeated.

Then in the arena, the victor was decided. Lucci was shocked at the winner as it was completely unexpected, yet he had expected it, he watched Jessi return to the crew eating the Inu Inu No Mi.

" Happy now?" Rob Lucci asked, Jessi nodded

" Good, now lets get this bastard to the marine ship waiting for him " Kaku said.

And with that Cipher Pol 0 dragged Doflamingo away to the waiting Marine ship, before boarding their own ship and setting sail.

" Where to?" Kaku asked, Rob looked at his crew " I dont know about you guys but i feel like taking down some big named pirates " Lucci said, his crew nodded.


	4. Film Gold

It was a massive floating island! Her eyes was surprised at the size of the ship as it could easily be mistaken as an island. The ship in which she sailed in contained a paper invitation to some island of dreams. She didn't care for that, all she cared about was getting her ship fixed.

So she entered the facility, her eyes taking in all the marvelous design within the casino walls.

"Welcome my lady." A short man with imp like face greeted Portgas D. Jessi at the doorsteps of the floating grand casino. He trail of thought vanished and she focused on the man before her.

"Thank you, but I'm not here to stay." The purple haired lady was wearing a skin tight dress. She had her cutlass and Flintlock ready for use at any time.

"Yes we'll take care of that for you." The man said

"Um Ok." The woman begun to follow the man but the man put his hands up to stop her.

"It's completely complementary. Go ahead and enjoy yourself. My lovely colleague will help show you around." The man signalled to a beautiful lady with pink hair. She placed her hands on the woman's shoulder and guided her into one of the slots.

"Come with me, um sorry your name miss?" Asked the pink haired lady as she led her to a chair in front of a slot machine.

"My name is Jessi." And the woman guided her hands to the knob of the machine. She helped her push the knob down and Jessi was suddenly hooked as she kept winning.

"Wow I can't believe this, you're really lucky!" Exclaimed the pink haired woman.

"Wow I can't believe this..." Jessi was stuck in this moment. It was a wonderful feeling she was getting from win after win and gold coins coming out of the slot machine that she forgot what she was doing. Thoughts of the Yonko's entered her mind and it snapped her back to reality.

"But I have to go.." Jessi begun to stand up but the lady pulled her back down on her current slot machine.

"Just one more, shouldn't hurt right?" The woman placed her hands behind Jessi's back and she placed her hand on the knob of the slot machine. She pulled down the knob with an all in stipulation, expecting immediate gratification, but surprise to find that not only did she lose all of her earnings but she double downed and now owe the casino more money than she could ever imagine. As the shock of the loss finally made her aware, she could feel someone influencing her own aura and she felt it by the hands of the woman touching her back.

"What's wrong? Before we let you go, you have to pay us back." Jessi jumped up from her chair slapping the hands of the pink haired lady away from her.

"You did this?" She figured out that she had something to do with her luck, this lady who kept being close to her.

"If you can't pay with money, how about your head...Portgas D. Jessi of the Cipher Pol..." Jessi's eyes widened and she immediately drew her Flintlock' but the woman beat her to the punch by launching several golden coins at her.

Jessi twirled in the air, her rotation was strong enough to deflect the gold coin. She readied her flintlock and was about to fire when a giant hulking man tackled her straight to the ground.

The woman shook her head and looked at the man. "I had that Dice..." Then the woman addressed the other people inside the casino. "...Just a security breach nothing to see her, please return to your games."

"Sure you did Baccarat." Replied the big man named dice. Then emptiness as Jessi faded into nothing.

Meanwhile outside the establishment, a group of three people entered the floating casino ship looking for their friend. They were tipped by random people of seeing a mini ship sail through the seas and they managed to trace her to the floating casino ship.

There was a commotion behind the slot machine and the trio immediately rushed into action. The tall man ran through the crowd, skillfully dodging the crowd. One of the men was jumping through tables followed by another man. The arrived at the scene expecting to find their friend but instead found a group of pirates creating troubles.

"What are you looking at?" Said a man they assumed was the captain. Katakuri replied by walking away but this seemed to have irritated the pirate further. "I said what are you..." He tried to grab Katakuri but was met with a punch from the man he came with. Kaku. Then his crew was visibly angry at this and tried to attack once more, Katakuri handled the four members of the pirate crew by himself.

"Bravo! You cleared our casino's immediate threat! Thank you." A tall muscular man approached them while clapping both hands. He had slicked green hair and a sly smile on his face. This man couldn't be trusted.

"We'll be on our way now." Katakuri begun but the man was persistent.

"As the people who helped us stop a rowdy group of pirates, I insist you stay."

"We'd rather not." Replied Kaku who was leaning on a broken poker table.

"That's unfortunate because you're friend would insist you stay.." Their ears perked at the mention of their friend. "...her life depends on it." The man had a smirk on his face.

"You bastard!" Kaku was charging at the green haired man heads on but was stopped by Katakuri. He pointed at a button he had on his hands and Kaku immediately understood.

"Glad that you noticed before it was too late. Here's the deal, get back to me in 24 hours with the 1 billion beri she owes us and we all walk away from this. Got it?"

"How do we know you really have her?" The man tossed them her cutlass which landed at Katakuri's feet It was enough evidence that Jessi was indeed with them.

"24 hours." The man gave them a smirk before disappearing into the crowd of casino dwellers.

Angry and frustrated the duo walked out of the casino, the rain pouring heavily.

"Where are we going to get 1 billion beri?" Kaku said out loud.

"You wouldn't need 1 billion beri if you listen to me." The duo was alert but they couldn't sense the arrival of the woman. "The name is Carina, and I'll help you get your friend back."

"How do we know we can believe what you're saying?" Kaku was cautious but will accept any help given to them specially with such a dire situation.

"Here's the deal. Gild, the man who spoke with you, used to be a good person, he helped others with his ability. But this world changed him, it changed him for the worse. Now Gild is obsessed with the idea of controlling the world through his heavy influence in the world's wealth. He owns 20% of it, a very heavy influence on the world when you basically own 1/5th of it. This drive changed him and made him delusional. You are part of the Strawhat Pirates correct?"

"We are."

"Then beating him should hopefully set him back on the right track. That is my hope at least." Carina ended her thought hopefully it would be enough to convince them to help her.

"Say we listen to you and go through your plan, why us?" Katakuri was leaning towards believing her, but not just yet.

"You made quiet a name for yourself. A crew of the strongest people in the world. Although most impressive was bringing down the Donquixote pirates. You see, Gild use to be hunted down by Doflamigo, until he eventually gave up and decided to make him a business partner instead. But Cipher Pol managed to capture Doflamingo. I wish for the same thing to happen with Gild." Her explanation was acceptable, but was her plan any good? Katakuri looked at both Kaku who nodded in agreement. Then Katakuri finally said...

"Okay, we'll listen to you."

"Great, but first where is the rest of your crew?" Carina asked, expecting the full might of the Cipher Pol.

"We are enough for now, they will arrive shortly" Kaku said with Katakuri agreeing.

"There's only two of you, three if you count Jessi that won't be enough to stop Gild Tesoro." Carina was sure that they won't be enough.

"Trust us " Replied Kaku with a smile, and after doubting them some more, Carina finally agreed to give them her plan.

"Initially I had a two part plan, first would invade the entire ship from all sides, then scale the outer wall to the highest tower where Jessi is currently located. Well that plan is out of the window so what do you suggest?"

An hour later…

Everyone was in position. Carina left the group in an effort to divert Gild's attention from the place where Jessi was being held. Kaku stood while Katakuri entered the casino once more.

Kaku and Stussy acted as the perfect distraction. "Everyone get out now!" Stussy yelled firing Funkfreed into the ceiling, causing the roof to drop some shards of glass. This display caused enough panic for the people in the casino to immediately evacuate. Within 10 mins, the entire casino was cleared except for three people. Baccarat the woman who controls the luck of anything she touches, Dice a very powerful man, and Tanaka, the small man who can phase through walls without a problem.

"You better have our money." Said Tanaka with an impish smile across his face.

"Or else." Dice began to slam his fist into his open palm.

"Well that's nice to know, but we don't have any money." Suddenly a golden coin flew pass Katakuri's head. Luckily he was made of mochi, otherwise he would be dead.

"You will regret this." Baccarat was tossing several coins in the air. It was three Gran Tesoro executives versus two Strawhat Pirates.

Meanwhile…

Rob Lucci scaled the wall fairly easily. He had no trouble at all, even entering the window that led to where Jessi was being held. He saw her immediately as she was covered in a golden prison, sleeping from the exhaustion of being held captive for some time. She immediately went by her side and woke her up.

"Jessi...wake up." He shook her awake.

"Huh...Boss? What.." Jessi finally awoke and Rob began analyzing the gold encasement around Jessi's body.

"Hey can you feel the rest of your body." He asked because only Jessi's head was exposed.

"Yeah it's there why?" Before Rob could answer, his two claws cleanly sliced the golden encasement. Each slice of his sword taking a chunk out of Jessi's body casing. After five minutes, Jessi was completely free.

"Thanks. But beware of the Gild guy, he is very powerful." Jessi said.

"Don't worry about it, go back down to the casino and meet up with the others, I'll take care of Gild." Rob said as he handed her cutlass back to her. Jessi was excited to see her cutlass back, smiled once more at Rob, and jumped out of the window. It was the fastest way back down after all.

Rob shook his head and chuckled as behind the door before him, Gild would be waiting. At Least this was according to Carina, so far her plan had been working.

He sheeted both of his blades and opened the double door revealing Gild Tesoro on the other side of the door.

"Welcome Rob Lucci leader of Cipher apol." His hands was outstretched as the giant dome like room was covered in liquid gold, all from the ability of Gild himself.

"I'm glad to be here, thanks." He gave him a smile, charging straight at the gold man.

Back in the lobby.

Katakuri and Stussy managed to keep Baccarat and Tanaka at bay while Kaku was trying to outmuscle the enemies' muscle man in Dice.

Katakuri was doing okay but the two on one advantage was obvious. He tried to strike with a flaming foot at Tanaka but he disappeared on the floor. Then Baccarat just kept launching coins at him, each one hitting him successfully. Tanaka got Katakuri's legs and pulled him into the ground merging him with the cement flooring. Tanaka then reemerged in front of the sunken Katakuri and Baccarat had a coins aimed directly at the head of the sniper. She launched the coin only to be met with bullets, hitting the coins out of the air.

"Who the hell is that?" Baccarat exclaimed but had to jump back in order to dodge an arrow aimed directly at her.

"Hello again luck lady, I'm back to return the favor." Portgas D. Jessi revealed herself, completely surviving the fall from the sky tower of the casino.

"You want to test your luck against me, fine! Have at it." Baccarat and Jessi brought their battle into the middle of the casino floors, leaving Katakuri to fight against Tanaka single handedly.

"You know I always thought the Cipher Pol would be stronger...I guess I was wrong." Tanaka taunted Katakuri which would cost him as Katakuri exploded out of the ground as it turned into mochi while Tanaka smirked, phasing through the wall. What the little man did not expect Katakuri busting through the wall as well, chasing him throughout the facility. It became a game of cat and mouse for the duo where Tanaka was running while Katakuri was going after him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Tanaka phased right past the area where Kaku and Dice were battling, where Kaku heard what he said. Katakuri gave a smirk in which Kaku chuckled giving his friend a high five before continuing on his own fight.

"The hell do you think you are!" Dice was pissed off as Kaku had enough time to mess around and give his friend a high five.

"Oh sorry." Kaku said, turned into his giraffe hybrid and returned to his fight with Dice, noticeably fighting with a handicap, his devil fruit ability never once manifesting. He was using his shear strength against the man before him and they were fairly evenly matched. Dice tried to grapple him but Kaku's toughness prevailed. Kaku made contact with a punch but Dice has tough skin that absorbed the impact.

"AHHHH!" Dice was getting angrier and angrier throwing a wild punch at Kaku. The giraffe man with both arms but the punch hurt more than usual. It sent him flying to a nearby wall, crashing into it. As the dust settled Kaku saw that Dice's arm was now covered in Armament Haki.

"Great..." Kaku thought this would be easy. Looks like it's getting close to the time to end this. Kaku removed himself from the wall. Dice's vision blurred as he felt immense pain in his abdomen. He had enough time to look down to see that Kaku had launch a devastating blow on him. Then nothing, as Dice was launched through several buildings from the attack of Kaku. Without a doubt, Kaku comes out victorious.

The body of Dice laid motionless by a table and Tanaka took a second to look at his buddy. He immediately panicked to learn that Dice was beaten. Tanaka tried to phase once more only to be caught by the hands of the donut man. Katakuri had finally caught Tanaka.

"Any last words?!" His voice echoed menacingly and Tanaka quivered in fear. Just as Katakuri was about to deliver the finishing blow, Tanaka passed out. He could not handle himself at such high pressure moment. "Damn it, I guess that's that..." Katakuri thought that he would get a good fight, too bad. He reverted back to his normal form while placing Tanaka right beside Dice. Charlotte Katakuri prevails.

Then there was Baccarat whose luck ran out as Jessi had her flintlock pointed directly at the face of the lady. She got close quickly as her skills was just too much for the lucky woman.

"Do it then." Baccarat taunted her as she grasp her side where an arrow was driven straight through. "Kill me!"

"No." Then Jessi struck her on the side of her head, effectively knocking her out. Portgas D. Ace's biggest fan claims revenge.

Kaku joined her and Katakuri as well, Jessi pulled both men in a hug to which the two men comforted her. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay, you're okay." Kaku said.

"You got a lot of explaining Miss!" Katakuri joked causing a round of laughter.

"So where's Rob?" Asked Stussy said she walked over and the trio looked up on the highest ceiling of the casino, seeing the building physically shake from impact. Then suddenly they saw a man crashing down on the floor in front of them with Lucci with his claws in the chest of said man. In the eyes of all who could see her, they could swear he was releasing a demonic aura around him.

Rob emerged from the wreckage with minor scratches while the same can't be said about Gild Tesoro.

He was conscious yet he was beaten. "All my life I have been vying to be the King of this world, I have wealth beyond imagination, I escape the grasp of all four emperors...and I lose to you, the Cipher Pol." He shook his head as Lucci got off of him. Gild removed his golden armor and continued to contemplate his decisions in life. "Damn it!." Gild got on his knees and began slamming his fist on the ground. But he was stopped from further damaging his hand by Carino, who held him and gave him a hug.

"Shsss" She kept on saying as he looked completely devastated.

Cp-0 gave them a moment and the two caught up with each other.

Gild and Carina finally came out to join the Cipher Pol.

"So..." Gild began but was abruptly interrupted by Katakuri.

"You're looking for a purpose now that your reign was ended. " Katakuri said

" You have seen the error of your ways id like you to be an ally of us " Lucci said

"We...wow...I was going to say we were going to lay low and lay off the underground business...but your offer is intriguing." Gild looked at Carina and she nodded. "We'll have to talk about it. And sorry for kidnapping you." Gild said to Jessi.

"All in the past." She said with a smile. And the group separated. Gild and Carina returning to their casino, with a lot to talk about. Then the Cipher Pol will finally return home, with their friend safe and sound.

Gild Tesoro and his crew that he will need time to process the offer which he had placed before him. They would help each other, Gild would have a place in the world other than a dirty casino owner. On the flip side, the Cipher Pol would have access to 20% of the world's wealth.

They finally arrived at their ship. where Rob turned and looked at Jessi. He had a serious expression which made Jessi a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry Captain, I blame myself i just." Jessi began but Lucci put up his hands.

"No need to explain Jessi, it is not your fault. So please don't run away like that again." Lucci smirked a little before continuing. "Your part of this crew. No matter what I look out for all of you. This is my duty and my responsibility, we are a crew.

"Thank you Captain."

"No problem." With that the Cp-0 were reunited.

Lucci looked at his crew " I think we need to change up this ship, i kean we are Cipher Pol. We need a better ship then just a basic marine battleship"

The group nodded

" After that we are heading to Totland "


End file.
